Weakness
by meguhanu
Summary: AU! It has been 5 years since the Jenova incident. In that time Marlene has grown into a beautiful girl of eleven. What will happen if someone she feared returned? ceal wrote this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Weakness **_

_**Chapter 1 Getting Home**_

synopsis: It has been 5 years since the Jenova incident. In that time Marlene has grown into a beautiful young women of fourteen. What will happen if someone she feared returned? Would she live long enough for someone to help her?

Marlene was walking down the street. She had gone grocery shopping for Cloud and Tifa. "Out of all the things to get I have to go alone?" she asked slightly pissed off. Marlene kept on walking down the streets headed for home.

She was watching all the people together doing their shopping. Some of the kids were running around playing, while others were running home. "Marlene," called someone from the shadows. Marlene looked around. No one was there. "Must have been the wind," she said ignoring it and continued to walk.

"Marlene," it went again."Yes, who's there?" she asked. The voice whispered once again "Come closer so I can tell you." Marlene placed the groceries down beside her. "Who is that?" Marlene walked cautiously into the alley. "I am here," whispered the voice. "Where?" asked Marlene spinning around in circles trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Right……….HERE!" A man jumped out and grabbed Marlene. Marlene struggled to get out of his grip but it was too tight. "Let go!" screamed Marlene. "Jeez Marlene you sure are easy to fool." It was Denzel's voice.

"Denzel you idiot why'd you scare me like that?" asked Marlene."Sorry Marlene. I saw you coming and I had no choice. You looked like you could use a little scare." said Denzel. "Sorry Denzel I thought it was someone else. He still plagues my dreams you know," saidMarlene a littlescared.

"Oh you mean the guy who took us to the cure?"asked Denzel, now having an idea who Marlene wasafraid of."It was 5 years ago. He hasn't been around since," said Denzel."I know that Denzel…..but still I feel him," saidMarlene."Cloud told us he died I think he said he was a clone. Kadaj. I think hat was his name, I am sure of it," said Denzel.

"But those eyes…………..Denzel I got to get home. Are you coming?" asked Marlene. "Tifa said I could stay over a friends house. I'll see you tomorrow," said Denzel as he too k off down the street."Yeah see ya," sauid Marlene as she picked up her groceries and started home. "Get me home safe God," Marlene prayed.

Above the building where she had her little scare was a pair of green eyes watching her every move. "Its good to see you again my dear," said the voice. He then vanished from the roof top. Marlene thougt she sensed someone watching her from above. She looked up and saw nothing. She shrugged it off and walked a little bit faster. Iat was really getting dark. Marlene heard a boom in the distance. She looked up at the sky and saw black clouds forming. "Great another storm," she said in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Weakness**_

_**Chapter 2 Dragged Along**_

Marlene got home in time before it started to downpour. Marlene entered the home and it was pitch black. She placed the groceries on the table. She turned on the lights. The power was out already. "Cloud! Tifa! I'm home. Hey guys?" she called. Marlene walked around the house and bar until she found some candles. She litone so she could see what she was doing.Marlene went to put the groceries away before the food went rotten. When she got to the Marlene found a note. It read:

_"Marlene you are on your night tonight. I took Tifa out to dinner and Denzel is staying with a friend. Good luck and it looks like a storm is brewing in. There are candles in the cabinet next to the sink. Be back later…………Cloud"_

"Great alone by myself for the night," said Marlene in a monotone voice.Marlene finished putting the food away. She then went up to her room. She lit more candels in her room so she had some light.

She closed the door and changed into some tight jeans and a gray hoodie.. She then took down her long brunette hair. Her hair fell ever so gracefully down her back. It was down to her waist. She combed it through. Thoughts of her sister when she was younger came to her mind. How Aerith used to brush her hair. She would braid it. They would laugh, giggle, and chat about boys especially Cloud. She knew how her sister felt about him. AND how he felt about her.

Marlene then got up and grabbed a book. She plopped on her bed and turned to the first page. Half an hour pasted. Marlene was so into her book when she heard a loud bang downstairs. Marlene gasped and dropped her book on the floor.

Marlene picked it up and threw it on her bed. She took a few steps forward. A thought came to her mind on how Denzel scared her earlier. She thought this was him getting some more fun. Marlene blew out all her candles and opened her door. She snuck downstairs and looked around for her so called burglar. "Oh I am so scared……..Someone might try to scare me again. OK Denzel, you had your fun your not going to scare me this time,"she said bravely.

Marlene wondered around the entire house and found no one around. She then stepped on something. She went down to pick it up. It was one of Clouds swords. It seemed to had fallen out of the closet. Cloud did keep his weapons safe (but the closet seriously). She only stepped on the sheath so she wasn't cut. She picked it up by the sheath and put it back from where it had fallen.

"That's so weird," she said. She then shut the closet and turned around the next thing she saw was a pair of green eyes. Lightning clapped right over their house. She then could make out the short silver hair, the green eyes, the pleather outfit, and the evil smile spread across his face.

Marlene gasped and took a step back. It was the silvered hair man who had kidnapped her and the rest of the children with the geostigma 5 years ago. Even though five years had passed, Kadaj still towered above Marlene."Kadaj," whispered Marlene. "I am surprised you remember me after five years," said the teenager. "You have grown, little one," he said smoothly.

His right hand which was covered in black leather reached her face. He stroked her face ever so gently. Marlene couldn't back up anymore. She was already pressed against the wall. "What do you want?" asked Marlene now scared for her life.

"Oh you are the bait that's going to bring him to me. He of course, will bring mother. If he doesn't, you will die," he said. Marlene remembered this from 5 years ago. He was after something or someone called mother. "Aren't you a little old to be wanting your mother?" asked Marlene. Kadaj grabbed Marlene by the throat. "You will not insult her," he snarled.

"I believe that's what I just did," said Marlene.Kadaj had heard enough out of this one. He placed his hand behind her neck and dragged her to the door. Marlene could feel pain the back of her neck. His grip was so tight. She felt like if she struggled her hair would rip out. "Where are you taking me? I am not going anywhere with you!" she screamed.

Marlene thenelboed him in the stomach. As if living with Cloud all these years he didn't teach her anything about self defense. Marlene ran to the kitchen and grabbed a long slender knife out of the draw. She held it in front of her. "Stay away from me," she threatned.She turned around but he was gone. The front door was wide open. _He must of left,_ she thoughtMarlene could see the door swinging open because of the wind. She was safe.

She placed the knife back in the draw. She was breathing heavily. She felt her head and she was sweating a cold sweat. She had never been so scared in her life. Marlene felt her chest. It was beating so fast. Those eyes……..they were so green, so beautiful. She couldn't help but fall before those eyes.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash. it was too late for her to move. Kadaj had entered through the house from the rear window. The window was right next to Marlene. Kadaj grabbed a piece of glass. His right hand went to Marlene's throat. Marlene could feel something like cold ice under her throat. It felt like a cold kiss. His left hand covered her mouth. "You're coming with me and if you struggle or scream I will cut your throat open. Do you understand?" asked the silver haired freak. Marlene whimpered in the hand that was Kadaj's, as if to say yes.

He left into the pouring rain of a night with a helpless Marlene being dragged along the glass still under her throat. Kadaj got onto his motorcycle and threw a brick back into the house. Attached to the brick was a note. Kadaj threw the glass into the road. He wrapped her left arm around her waist. Marlene was in the hands of the devil's son once again. She was scared and yet at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Weakness**_

_**Chapter 3 Finding The Note **_

Cloud and Tifa were on their way back from dinner. They were walking along the street headed for home. Tifa had a long black dress on. It was a very romantic dinner. Cloud had even dressed up. Tifa had her long hair down. The wind danced in her hair. In Tifa's hand was a blood red rose. The other hand occupied by Cloud's. "Did you have a good time?" asked Cloud. "Yes, I had a magical evening. It's because I was with you Cloud," stated Tifa. Cloud blushed red a the rose. "Arigatou," stated Cloud.

They were nearing the house. No lights were on. They figured Marlene went to bed. "Home Sweet home. Shall we go inside?" asked Cloud. "No we will sleep out here where it's nice and wet," stated Tifa. Cloud chuckled. He went into his pockets to get his keys out. He approached the stairs and noticed that the door was wide open. "Tifa!" yelled Cloud. He looked at Tifa. Tifa's eyes widened in fear. "Cloud you don't think someone broke in do you?" Cloud ran inside the house. He didn't care if someone was in the house.

Cloud was an awesome fighter. He ran to the kitchen. Glass was on the floor. Cloud tried the light switched and they didn't work. "Tifa, go find Marlene," he said urgetnly."All right," was her response.She called Marlene. Tifa ran up the stairs to search for someone who wasn't there. "Marlene? Marlene? Please where are you? Can you hear me?" Cloud went into he cabinets by the sink and got out some candles. He lit two.

He moved his right foot and stepped on something that snapped. It was glass. He looked at the window and it was shattered to bits. He used the candle to look on the floor. Next to the broken glass was a brick. Cloud picked up the brick and found a white piece of paper on it. Cloud took the note and opened it. It read:

"Cloud long time no see. I have someone you might want back. She sure is beautiful. I would hate for something bad to happen to her. Bring mother and I'll release her. If not, she dies. Meet me where you came to rescue the children,

Kadaj"

Cloud crumpled the note in his hand. Some glass was still inside the note. It dug into Cloud's hand. He bled a little but not too bad. Tifa entered the kitchen. "Watch where you step there is glass everywhere," said Cloud. "Ok thanks," said Tifa. Tifa bent down to be eye to eye level with Cloud. "Marlene isn't upstairs I think she's been kidnapped, but who would want to kidnap her?" asked Tifa. "Kadaj. That fucking bastardm," snarled Cloud. He was seriously pissed off."What?" asked Tifa.

Cloud gave her the note. Tifa got up and went over to one of candles on the counter. She read the note with hot tears forming in her eyes. "Cloud.. wh..what are we going to do?" she asked. The tears were flowing freely down her eyes. "Marlene had always been like a sister I never had. What are we going to do?" Cloud turned upwards to Tifa. He got up and hugged Tifa. "It's ok I am going to get her back. You have to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt as well." Tifa nodded her head.

Cloud went upstairs to change out of his dinner attire and into something a little more comfortable. He came downstairs and took out his swords from the closet. Tifa walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him from the back "Come back to me safe and with Marlene." Cloud nodded. He turned around and cupped Tifa's chin in his hands. "I promise you." He then did something he never thought of. Spur of the moment I guess.

He kissed Tifa so hard on the lips. Her lips went white and numb. Tifa gasped. He let go of her and headed for the door. Cloud descended the stairs. He went to his bike. He got on and raced for the Forgotten Capital.

One thought ran through his mind. '_I don't have his mother but I do have one thing he does not have. A family. Marlene……………………Denzel………………………….and of course Tifa. Hang on Marlene I am coming for you.'_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Weakness**_

_**Chapter4 Familiar Places and Evil Faces**_

Marlene and Kadaj were on their way somewhere Marlene feared. Kadaj sped up some more on his motorcycle. Marlene's hair was blowing like a wild mustangs mane in the breeze. Kadaj grabbed her hair. "Put it up or I'll cut it off," he said.

One problem: she had no hair tie. She threw her neck to the left to get it out of his sight. It wasn't her fault. It's not like she was planning on being kidnapped AGAIN tonight. Marlene was so scared. What was he going to do to her? _Is this the end of all hope? _wondered Marlene. She closed her eyes. All she could think of was Cloud, Tifa, and of course Denzel. Would she ever see them again? Another thought came to her. _Cloud told me that the man responsible for taking all the children that he had died. This is the same man. She would never forget those eyes. Eyes that pierce right through the heart. Kadaj had those eyes. She couldn't even look him in the face without falling over in fear._

Kadaj had slowed down. He finally had stopped. He grabbed Marlene by the arm and forced her off the bike. "Owww….will you watch it?" snapped Marlene. Kadaj had brought her in front of him again just like a shield. He leaned close to her ear and whispered "Now make sure you do everything I say and I won't hesitate to kill you," he snarled.

Marlene gasped and turned ice cold. Her blood and body froze in place. Kadaj then threw her hard down onto the ground. The ground met her face and body. A rock slipped across her face causing a cut. Marlene felt her face and there was blood running down it. She gasped and held her face tight in order for the blood to stop. Marlene looked at Kadaj and yelled "You bastard! Do you have to be so rough? All you have to do is ask. It's not as if I can run away," she said breathing heavily.

Kadaj sighed. He had heard enough. Kadaj walked roughly past Marlene. He went to his motorcycle. He pulled out some rope and some rags. He walked back towards Marlene. Marlene saw him coming and she backed up into a tree. Her jeans and shirt were covered in mud. It had been raining outside. She crawled for the tree as fast as her legs could move. Kadaj stood in front of her. His eyed examined her face and her body. _Even though she is the bait, she grew up beautifully. _He threw a rag in her direction. "Here wipe that mess of you,"he said while looking at her."Arigatou" spat Marlene. Kadaj nodded his head. Marlene dabbed the blood of her face. She then used the rag to wipe the mud off her clothing.

Kadaj was standing in a corner waiting for Marlene to finish cleaning herself off. Marlene looked at Kadaj. His semi long silver hair blowing in the wind. The leather outfit he wore showing off curves now and then. Marlene smiled. Kadaj turned around and walked up to Marlene. He grabbed her chin in his palm. He turned her head back and forth examining the cut. "You'll live" said Kadaj.

"I thought if I didn't cooperate you'd kill me," said Marlene."If you try to run away I will kill you," Kadaj corrected her. Kadaj had enough chit chat. He turned to Marlene and threw her against the tree. Her face was met with the tree. Her back was facing Kadaj's stomach. He used the rope to tie her hands behind her back. He grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged her. He put it so tight Marlene had to chew down the rag to close her mouth. It hurt a lot. The rope was digging into her skin. She was getting rope burns.

If she struggled her wrists most likely would bleed. Kadaj grabbed her arms and helped sit her down so her back was leaning against the tree. Kadaj then pulled out a needle. Inside the needle was a green liquid. "This will help you get some rest,"he said.Marlene backed up as if to say she didn't want it. Kadaj was too quick for her.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back by it. Her neck was revealed. A pure white neck with no visible cuts. Kadaj put the needle inside her skin. Marlene felt a little pinch. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the green liquid go into her. "I know its hard but try to get some sleep. Give Cloud a couple of hours. He'll bring mother and then and only then I will release you," he said.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm" was all Marlene could blurt out. _How can I sleep knowing that this psychopath won't hurt me? Cloud please help me. Before you saved me and Denzel. You and only you can stop this maniac. Please Cloud help me, _she thought before her world turned to darkness.She felt her body going numb and she was getting very sleepy. With that prayer Marlene leaned her head against the tree and fell into an uncomfortable sleep. She dreamed of being home and safe with her family. Would she ever see her family again? Only time and God would tell.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Cloud's Arrival**_

Marlene was leaning against the tree half awake and half asleep. She groaned awake. The rope was still around her wrists. She looked at part of her watch. It read 1:30 am.. Her wrists were red and blue. Covered in bruises and little cuts. She turned her head around. Kadaj was sitting on his motorcycle. She looked at him. He didn't see her. His back was turned.

Very cautiously Marlene brought her hands up to her mouth and tried as hard as she could to remove the gag. She was looking around making sure Kadaj didn't see her. Finally being quiet and working on the gag, she got it off.

She pulled on the white cloth. It came down and fell to her knees. Marlene, as quietly as she could, got to her knees. "If your planning on running away, I will catch you. It would be a waist of time and effort," Kadaj said. Marlene sighed. _He's right,_ she thought. _I am deep in the forest. Even if I tried running he would just catch me maybe even hurt me again. _

Marlene sat back against the cold hard tree. She sat staring at the SHM sitting 5 feet away from her. "You're going to kill me anyway aren't you?" asked Marlene. Kadaj sighed and got off his bike. "Your so annoying," said Kadaj. "Maybe I should just kill you now and save myself the trouble," he said.

Kadaj approached Marlene ever so calmly. He unsheathed his Souba. Now Marlene was petrified. Kadaj was now 2 feet in front of her. Marlene turned her head against the tree and kept her eyes shut. "Goodbye little one," said Kadaj. Kadaj placed his Souba at Marlene's throat. In a few moments the white tree Marlene was leaning against would be no longer angel white but pure blood red. _I guess Cloud won't save me. I AM going to die,_ thought Marlene.

As the blade was digging into Marlene's throat a pure white headlight shown in the distance. There was a loud rumbling noise following it. It was Cloud. Marlene eyes widened with delight. "CLOUD!" Marlene screamed. Marlene struggled to get up. Kadaj was now totally pissed off. He grabbed Marlene. He picked her up by the back of her neck. With one arm he held her around the neck. The other he brought Souba across her chest. The blades tip met her throat.

Cloud dismounted off his bike. He walked over to where Kadaj had Marlene. Kadaj was moving closer and closer to his bike. "Let her go Kadaj," screamed Cloud. "First you will bring me mother and drop your sword," saidKadaj.

He tightened his grip on Marlene. Marlene gasped as the blade slit her neck a little. A little blood flew down her neck and met her sweater. Cloud stood up with no worry on his face. He looked back and forth between Kadaj and Marlene. Kadaj had the upper hand in this battle. He had Marlene. Cloud nodded his head. "All right fine," said Cloud.

Cloud walked back over to his bike and picked up a box. It was the same box they had 2 years ago. "You want your precious mother. You give me the girl,"said Cloud.Kadaj growled at this idea. "No. I am going to let the girl go. She will take the box from you. She will bring it back over. If mother is not in there. She dies."

Kadaj pulled her hair back even more to reveal the pure whiteness of Marlene's neck. "Go," said Kadaj. He gave her a little push forward. Her legs were wobbly. She found her balance and walked over to Cloud. Cloud had the box in his hands. Marlene got over to Cloud. She couldn't grip the box. Her hands were still tied. Cloud took the liberty of untying them for her. When he took them off her wrists were worse the she thought. She tried to grip the box but she couldn't "Cloud help," she whispered.

Cloud placed the box in her arms. Marlene balanced the box as best she could in her arms. Her hands were shaky and bleeding. She turned around and walked back over to Kadaj. Marlene kept her eyes down on the box. She didn't want to look at the devil in front of her. If she did she most likely would of fell down in fright.

She placed the box in Kadaj's arms. "Well done my sweet," said Kadaj. Kadaj with his right arm brought Marlene back towards his stomach. The next thing she saw was Kadaj leaning in towards her face. _HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO KISS ME! _she shouted in her head.

She then felt his lips on hers. _Yep, he is kissing me. WAIT! KADAJ IS KISSING ME? _Marlene closed her eyes. She could feel his cold but yet warm embrace in her. She was enjoying the kiss. She moved her lips around with Kadaj's. Kadaj felt this. He was raging mad on the inside. Kadaj opened his eyes a little bit and found Marlene's eyes closed as well, as if she was enjoying the kiss as much as he was.

Cloud's jaw dropped at the site of this. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. His sweet little Marlene kissing the enemy. They finally broke the kiss apart. Marlene still had her eyes closed. She was panting very hard. "You are a great kisser little one," said Kadaj. Marlene had tears in her eyes. She nodded.

As quick as a flash of lightning he turned her around and placed Souba back at her neck. "Sorry it has to end like this." He sliced Marlene's neck. She felt a cold rush of liquid running down her body. She felt light headed. Her body met the ground. Marlene was down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Cloud. He ran to Marlene's side. He flipped her over. There was blood everywhere. Marlene's hands were still tied she couldn't stop the blood flow. Cloud cuddled her in his arms. Marlene opened her eyes "Cloud, I am still alive. He didn't slice any vital areas now canyou please go kill him?",asked Marlene.

Cloud gasped with happiness. Some tears streaming down his face. "Yeah,",stated Cloud. Cloud turned to his right and saw Kadaj standing over them smiling. Cloud got up and faced Kadaj. "Now you are going to die..again," Cloud stated. "I thought you didn't kill people," said Kadaj. "You're not human!" screamed Cloud. Kadaj was now raging mad. He hadfinally got his mother back. Now all he had to do was kill these two humans. "DIE!" screamed Kadaj. "The pleasure of going first belongs to you Kadaj," stated Cloud.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Defeated**_

Marlene was getting extremely cold. The blood flowing out of her neck had sub subsided a little. All she could see out of the corner of her eyes were Cloud and Kadaj. Her sight suddenly went dark . She had passed out.

Cloud stood tall and anger plagued his eyes. "You're going to pay for hurting my family," said Cloud. "Am I?" asked Kadaj. Kadaj placed his Mother on his bike. From the corner of his back he pulled out Souba. "Shall we dance?" asked Kadaj. Cloud pulled out his sword as well.

He charged with all his might. He tumbled over Kadaj. Their swords clanged. Cloud had the upper hand. All of his anger had surfaced. He was fighting for love, strength, and his family. The battle went on for minutes. Cloud found an opening and knocked Kadaj's sword out of his hands. It landed next to Marlene. The blade stuck in the ground.

Kadaj looked at Cloud and then his sword. He had an idea. As fast as Kadaj could run he pulled Souba from the ground. He saw Marlene by his feet. Kadaj held Souba right above Marlene. "Stop where you are Cloud," said Kadaj. Cloud froze. "You're an idiot for taking Marlene hostage again. If you ask me your afraid to fight so you hide cowardly behind people," said Cloud. Kadaj shrugged off what Cloud had just said to him. He didn't care. "What's this? Big brother is afraid? Just because I have the upper hand once again?" said Kadaj.

Marlene had awoken to the talking. She kept her eyes shut. She then had an idea on what to do. As quick as she could she turned on her back and with all her might she kicked Kadaj in his pride. Kadaj dropped his sword and tumbled over. He fell unconscious. Marlene still had enough strength to take him down. Marlene skidded away from him towards Cloud. Cloud kneeled down next to Marlene. Marlene was crying.

"Can we go home now?" asked Marlene. Cloud nodded his head. He scooped Marlene bridle style and jogged over to his bike. He placed Marlene in the back. Cloud ran over to Kadaj's bike grabbed the box and ran back over to his bike. He got on, turned over the ignition, and raced out of the Forgotten city as fast as he could. Marlene took a look back and saw Kadaj still lying unconscious on the cold forest floor. Marlene smiled and touched her lips. _BEST KISS EVER! _came to her mind. That was her first kiss and she would never forget it. She sighed and held her head down. Marlene's hair blew in the breeze.

Marlene's body was bruised, beaten, and bloody. She couldn't wait to get home and wash up. Thoughts of Kadaj ran through her head and then "JENOVA CELLS!" Marlene screamed. Marlene sat right up in her bed. Cloud, Tifa, and Denzel were in her room.

Cloud was lying down with Denzel. Tifa was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room reading a magazine. Marlene felt her head. She head a splitting headache. She was in a white PJ top with long white pants on. Her hair was down and a mess. Cloud got up from beside Denzel "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Stupid," replied Marlene. She lay her head back down on the bed. "Your safe now," said Tifa from across the room. Denzel nodded his head. "Your home," said Denzel. Marlene looked over where Denzel was sitting. Her sight then focused on Cloud. "Cloud the box with Jenova cells? What happened? Did he get it?" asked Marlene. Cloud shook his head. "No it was just a box, it was empty. I wouldn't put the world in that danger again," he said.

Marlene sighed and smiled. "So we are all safe. But what happened to Kadaj"? asked Denzel. Marlene nodded. "He's right. Cloud what happened to him?" asked Marlene. "As soon as I brought you home Marlene, I called Rufus Shinra and told him what happened. He sent Reno and Rude to look for him. When they got there, Kadaj was nowhere to be found. He was gone," Cloud stated. "So he's still out there?", asked Marlene. Cloud and Tifa nodded their heads. "They have everyone out looking for him.They better bring Reno in before he kills himself trying to protect Shinra," said Denzel. Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene all laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_One More Try_

Kadaj was racing in the wilderness. He was going as fast as he could to get out of the forgotten city. He knew that Shinra' s men were already there looking for him. He growled at this. He failed getting his "mother" back. _Damn that bitch. She always get saved by no other then big brother. I mean we would live in a world where we all are her children. But no, big brother has to go and stop all of her planning…**his** planning. No! I will get her back even if it means killing his family to get mine back. _Kadaj slowed up on his bike. He stopped right over a cliff. He looked down at the happy city that lay below_. Once more I will try………Just once more…… if not….they will all die. Little brothers, (he thought of Loz and Yazoo), give me strength._

"Hmm…Go to sleep my little ones," Kadaj said in a scary lullaby kind of voice. He dismounted off his bike and continued on foot. The bike would make too much noise. He walked down the cliff. It took him well over an hour to get down. He brushed himself off getting the loose dirt off of him.

He smiled an evil smiled. He then began his way into the city. He got there in under two hours. It was close to one o'clock in the morning. He passed through back allies. He found an old black coat in the dumpster. He put it on right away, so no one would recognize him. he put up the hood and tied it in the front. He continued his way down the allies. He came out of the ally right in front of Cloud's house. He smiled ever so evilly. "One more try big brother."

He snuck in the back of the house.With his sword,cut the power lines to the phone and electricity. With Souba in his hand, heclimbed in through the window that he had broken. Once he was in the house, he ditched the black coat and made his way through the house.

Cloud and Tifa shared a bed in the same room. After all they were going together. Cloud was having a nightmare about Kadaj and Marlene. What would of happened if Kadaj actually dug his sword in a little deeper and actually cut Marlene's throat?

He wouldn't be able to save her.Cloud would feel guilty about loosing her and Aerith. Both sisters dead. Their bloodon his hands. He couldn't wash it off. He finally awoke from his nightmare drenched in a cold sweat.

He looked at Tifa who was still sound asleep. Cloud sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was going to go back to sleep.Before closing his eyes, heheard a creaking sound.He looked at the open door.

There was no one there. He got out of bed. He pulled from under the mattress an average sized knife. He started walking towards the door. He made his way towards the steps that led down to the kitchen/pub. He tried flipping the lights on but they didn't work. There was no storm outside so it was done on purpose. Cloud started to think some rat was in the house that needed to be found and killed.

Marlene was sound asleep in her room. She was in a deep sleep about her and some handsome boy.She was running through a forest covered in cherry blossoms. She was skipping up and down a river. She saw her man in the distance. She brought out her hands to embrace her man. Once he got close enough to embrace, she saw Kadaj's evil face covered in blood.

Marleneawoke with a gasp. She was panting heavily. She looked around. She was in her room. In the corner of her room she thought she saw something move. She had a flashlight on her bed stand. She grabbed it and flashed it in the corner. There sitting in the corner nonchalantly was Kadaj

Marlene started to shake. "You're……you're, um you, you," was all that she could say. Kadaj got up out of his chair and started to walk over to her. He was shifting his head from the right to the left examining her face. "Where is big brother?",asked Kadaj.

Marlene sat in bed with her head down. She didn't say a thing. Kadaj was growing very impatient already. He grabbed Marlene around the throat with his right hand. "Not much of a talker now are we?",asked Kadaj. Marlene looked at his green eyes. She then spat in his face. "You disgust me," said Marlene.

Marlene then got out of his grasp andjumped out of bed.The girlmade her way to the door. "CLOUD----------" was all that she could manage to say. Kadaj came up behind her and grabbed her once more around her mouth. "Haven't we already danced to this song?"

Marlene threw her head back on Kadaj's shoulder. Kadaj licked her neck. "MMMMMMMM" as the only thing Marlene could speak. "You know you like it," whispered Kadaj. He then brought Souba up near her neck. Marlene gasped. She alreadyhad one cut andshe didn't want another love bite.

Cloud thenburst into the room. "Marlene!" he screamed. Marlene stood very still making sure Souba didn't give her another cold kiss on the neck. "One more chance brother. Give me mother and she'll live,"

"NO!" screamed Cloud. Kadaj looked down at Marlene and said "Very well then we have no need for this thing you call a human to life," Cloud scoffed.

Tifa and Denzel awoke to all the commotion going on. Denzel ran into Tifa and Cloud's room. He asked Tifa "Tifa What's going on? Where's Cloud?"

"I am not sure," said Tifa. Tifa grabbed Denzel by the arm and they walked slowly out of the room. They heard talking going on coming from Marlene's room. They tiptoed their way to the door. They peeked in and they saw Kadaj holding Marlene at sword point and Cloud in a ready to fight stance. "Marlene," Denzel whispered. Tifa looked at Denzel and shook her head. "There's nothing we can do," "Wait there is one thing," Denzel said. Denzel then took off downstairs. "Denzel wait. Don't Denzel," Marlene whispered.

Denzel got downstairs and started rummaging through the darkness. There was no electricity, so it made it harder to see. "GOT IT!" yelled Denzel. Denzel then covered his own mouth. He took off back upstairs and gave Tifa the box. "Give this to Kadaj and he'll let Marlene go,"

"Denzel if we give this to him do you know what will happen? He'll destroy the planet and everyone on it," Tifasaid."But if he gets it he'll let Marlene go," said Denzel, "We can't take that chance," said Tifa. Denzel sighed with tears flowing down his cheeks. "Your right Tifa," said Denzel.

With that said he grabbed the box from Tifa and burst into the room. He ran beside Cloud but far enough away from him in order to not have Cloud push him aside. "Here is your goddamn box now let Marlene go!"

He threw the box down in front of Kadaj. Kadaj bent over with Marlene still in his hold. "Thanks kid," said Kadaj.He then threw Marlene into Denzel. She lost her footing and fell right on top of Denzel. They both turned bright red.

"Tifa take Denzel and Marlene to a neighbor. Call the police and tell them there was an intruder. Tell them that I knocked him unconscious and he is awaiting a pick up," said Cloud."Right" said Tifa. She got Denzel and Marlene up and headed them out the door. "going to knock me down?" askded Kadaj. "I did once. I can do it again," said CLoud glaring.

Kadaj and Cloud's eyes met and once again they started an intense fight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Blood **_

Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa ran out of the house. Once they had gotten outside, they all huddled together. They were all shaky. They turned around facing the house. All they could here was yelling, banging, some clanging of the swords and grunting.

"Tifa?" asked Marlene, "Will Cloud be all right?" Tifa looked down at Marlene. Marlene had a very concerned look on her face. Tifa looked at her then back up at the house. "I really hope so Marlene. I really hope so," the older girl said.

Marlene heard some sobbing coming from the side of her. She looked over and saw Denzel staring up at the house with tears in his eyes. "Denzel it's going to all right." Marlene hugged Denzel in a tight embrace. She lay her head on his chest. Denzel stroked Marlene's hair as she hugged him.

Inside the house all you could here was still the same as ever…..then silence. All three outside ran back in the house when they heard the silence. "CLOUD? CLOUD?" asked Tifa. She ran inside and she bumped into something sharp and red. She looked down and on the wall was Kadaj stabbed through his stomach with Cloud'sknife completely soaked with blood. She gasped and stepped sideways. Cloud grabbed her from behind. He placed her in a headlock. "Tifa," he choked. Cloud put all of his weight on Tifa. Cloud was exhausted. "You need to take it easy. Did you do that Cloud? Couldn't you have left him alive?" she asked."No," said Cloud. Tifa brought up a chair from the kitchen table. Cloud sat down easily. "We better get you to a hospital," said Tiofa who was also covered in blood.

Marlene and Denzel walked into the house and they slipped in the blood. Denzel fell on his back. Marlene grabbed a hold of the wall to hold herself up. Her feet were covered in red goo. Kadaj was dead as soon as theknife ran him through. A smiled crossed Marlene's face.

She ran upstairs in a flash. She entered her room and grabbed a vile she had in her necklace case. The vile was pinky sized. The vile was a necklace. The necklace had dust in it. The cover to the vile had a fairy sitting on it. She dumped out the dust. She kneeled on the floor and scooped up the blood and dumped it out of her hand into the vile. She kept doing this until the vile was filled. She put the fairy cover back on it and placed it around her neck. "So I will never forget the monster that did this to me," She looked at Tifa, Cloud, and Denzel "Tomy family," she said. All three of them nodded. Then they all looked back at Kadaj. He was dead as a doornail.

Denzel went over to the phone and called the hospital. Marlene rinsed off her feet in the bathroom and put on some sneakers. Tifa was rinsing off the loose blood from Cloud's cuts. Finally the ambulance arrived. They all piled into the ambulance and headed to the hospital. Above the city it was getting very gloomy. The clouds circled around one spot in particular.

Above the house where all four happy family members lived was a man. The man had a long black trench coat on. His long silver hair was blowing the wind. He carried with him a long sword. "You failed me brother. I must take matters into my hands now." With that Sephiroth turned and followed the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hospital Hell**_

Marlene, Cloud, Tifa, Denzel all arrived at the hospital. They were all taken to the emergency room. "We'll be fine," Marlene said to all them with a smile. Cloud Tifa and Denzel looked at her and smiled. They all agreed. They would be fine. Just some cuts and bruises.

They were all sent to a room to wait examination. A doctor had finally came. He had papers in his hand. He was examining Cloud's arm first. Much to Cloud's dismay, he had dislocated his shoulder. "Well your lucky it is just a dislocation," said the doctor. "Can't you just pop it back in?" asked Cloud? The doctor nodded "If that is what you want but it'll hurt like hell," said the doctor some sarcasm in his voice. Tifa looked at Cloud with a worried look on her face. She hated seeing Cloud in pain. "I am staying here with you Cloud," stated Tifa. Marlene and Denzel were asked to leave the room. They did so. They were getting really hungry so they decided to go get some food from the cafeteria.

Denzel looked over at Marlene while they were walking. She was twiddling the necklace she filled Kadaj's blood with. She couldn't help it. "Marlene are you really going to wear that thing?" asked Denzel. "What are you talking about Denzel?" she asked while looking at him. "The necklace you filled Kadaj's blood with. It is just so creepy and gaudy if I might add,"said Denzel."Who asked you for your opinion anyway?" asked Marlene. "Besides there's nothing you can do about it," said Marlene while she nudged Denzel with a little smile on her face. She then began to run. She stuck out her tongue to Denzel as if to say "NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!" "Wait until I get my hands on you!" screamed Denzel he then charged after her.

They were running down corridors together laughing and teasing each other with silly name callings. It was a very cute sight. It had been a long time since they had some fun like this. They ended up running into a freight elevator on the other end of the hospital. They were out of breath, sweaty, and laughing. Marlene and Denzel fell to their knees. They were laughing so hard that Denzel fell on top of Marlene. They immediately stopped laughing and looked at each other with passion. Denzel stroked Marlene's hair out of her face. She then stroked Denzel's hair out of his face. She grabbed onto him and he grabbed onto her. He placed his hand behind her back and lifter her up to his lips. She turned her head to the left. Two inches then one….they kissed. Marlene could feel Denzel's lips on her. Denzel could feel his lips on hers. They both got very passionate with the kiss. They broke apart. Denzel and Marlene were both red with embarrassment thinking_ "Did I do it right?" _

They both stared at each other and smiled. They hugged and got up once the elevator hit the ER level. They got out of the elevator and started back to Cloud and Tifa. Denzel and Marlene walked right beside each other. They walked arm in arm.

They got close to the room when they heard a loud piercing scream. "What was that?" asked Marlene in a whisper. "I don't know," said Denzel. "Get behind me just in case Marlene," saod Denzel protectively."Ok," said Marlene and she got behind Denzel. They saw someone from where they stopped walking. A woman who looked like a nurse was backing away from someone or something. She stepped into the hallway and turned around to start running, but a long slender silver sword had slashed her in half right before she could take one step forward. Blood was everywhere. The sword swiped upwards and some blood landed on Denzel and Marlene. They both gasped. Someone was walking towards them. He was about 6'1, long silver hair, and a long silver gleaming sword. The sword still had some blood stains on it. The blood was running down the sword as if to say "I'm aching for some more blood flow!"

The man stepped forward and looked at the kids in front of him. He smiled a slight smile. He got down on one knee and asked the kids one question "Cloud, where is he?"

Marlene and Denzel backed up just a bit. They were afraid to run because they didn't want to end up like the woman he killed. "Like we'd tell you," said Denzel with fear and anger in his voice. "You will tell me if you want your little friend here to get hurt," threatned Sephiroth.Denzel nodded. "We'll take you to him". "Mmmmmmmm," said Sephiroth. The two kids started walking, holding hands. Sephiroth placed his back leather hand on Marlene's shoulder. He forced her back with him. "If you bring me to the wrong place your girlfriend dies. So it shouldn't be too far for her to go to get to the morgue". He placed his Masamune across Marlene's chest. So began the death march.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Weakness**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Death Is Calling **_

Marlene was Sephiroth's hostage. She did exactly as she was told. Denzel was leading the way back to the room where they had left Cloud and Tifa. A million thoughts were running through Denzel's head. He didn't dare look back at Sephiroth.

He had his best friend at sword point. He wasn't going to loose his best friend now. _As long as I do as he asks he'll let Marlene go_, he hoped.

Denzel could hear Sephiroth's loud boots pounding on the marble floor. Marlene had to jog a bit to keep up with Sephiroth's long stride. "How much further boy?," asked Sephiroth. "Just up here on the right," said Denzel.

They had got to the room and turned into the room but the room was empty. Tifa and Cloud were gone. "ARE YOU PLAYING A TRICK ON ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD?!" screamed Sephiroth.

He shoved Marlene into Denzel. Both kids fell to the floor with a loud thud. Marlene and Denzel both groaned and got up so they could see each other. Marlene was crying so hard.

Denzel hugged Marlene so tight and whispered "I am so sorry, but I don't understand, where are Cloud and Tifa?"

Denzel scanned the room with his eyes. Marlene gasped when she looked behind Sephiroth. Her eyes were wet with tears so it was hard to make out what was behind him. Denzel looked up and saw what she had gasped at: Cloud and Tifa were standing behind Sephiroth.

Cloud's buster sword was under Sephiroth's throat. "Drop your sword," said Cloud with very serious tone. "Do you really think I am going to do as you say …………Cloud?" asked Sephiroth. Cloud lowered his eyes. "Very well. Tifa please take Marlene and Denzel to the window. Have them face the window and close their eyes and put their hands over their ears," said Cloud.

"Don't want the kiddies to see what you're going to do to me Cloud?" asked Sephiroth. "Shut up," seethed Cloud through gritted teeth. "You know, standing here while you make the threats isn't my style," said Sephiroth, slowly turning around to face Cloud. "Well, you know what they say, there is a first time for everything," said Cloud.

Without asking what was going on in Cloud's head, Tifa walked over to Marlene and Denzel. Sephiroth's eyes followed her movement. Tifa looked into the emerald eyes and cringed. Tifa helped Marlene and Denzel over to the window and did exactly what Cloud asked them to do. Tifa just stood with her hands on each one their shoulders. She stared out the window with tears forming in her eyes. She knew what Cloud was going to do.

"This is it. You have come into my life for the last time. Goodbye and good riddance," said Cloud. He tried to cut into Sephiroth, but he was gone in a flash. Cloud looked around and didn't see him anywhere, not even in the hallway. But his voice rang in the room.

"Nice try Cloud. You know how I am. You can't kill me just like that. Until next time my dear Cloud Strife."

"Cloud!" yelled the 3 near the window. "Hey is everyone alright?" he asked as he ran over to them. "Yeah," said Denzel. "We're all ok," said Marlene. "Good," said Cloud.

Tifa was confused. "Cloud, he had us all right where he wanted us. Why didn't he just kill us?" asked Tifa. Cloud looked at the brunette. "That's a question I have no answer to Tifa," said Cloud.

Tifa now had tears forming in her eyes at the fact they had escaped death. It looked like she was going to start breaking down at any moment. "Cloud," she said as she took some tiny steps forward. Cloud looked up at Tifa and nodded his head. Tifa without Denzel, Marlene, or Cloud knowing it, ran forward and engulfed herself in Clouds arms.

She hugged him ever so tightly. "Um….Tifa……..I" was all Cloud could say. He looked down at the sweet brunette angel. Cloud sighed and hugged her back.

Marlene and Denzel were smiling sweetly at the sight of Tifa and Cloud embracing. Tifa was crying for the first time in Cloud's presence. Soon Tifa let go of Cloud. Cloud looked at her and Tifa looked at him their eyes locked. Tifa's body reacted and she kissed Cloud full on the mouth.

Denzel and Marlene were watching this scene unfolding in front of them and both their mouths dropped open with shock. Marlene was blushing at this sight, and Denzel seemed a little uncomfortable seeing this scene. Denzel shrugged it off and smiled.


End file.
